<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i’m headed straight for the castle by happypuppys</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28299330">i’m headed straight for the castle</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/happypuppys/pseuds/happypuppys'>happypuppys</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the dream team fics [64]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Betrayal, Multiple Pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:08:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>350</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28299330</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/happypuppys/pseuds/happypuppys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What does a king do when they have no one to turn to?</p><p>or, a look into Eret’s mind</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; Eret (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the dream team fics [64]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913893</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i’m headed straight for the castle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hey y’all i wrote this before today aka before dream made me realize im a slut for him so. yeah skdbsn </p><p>title from castle by halsey</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">What does a king do when they have no one to turn to?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That is the question that plagues his mind, as he sits atop his throne and lounges in his clothes. His clothes are thin and his robe only reaches so far, but he doesn’t mind, doesn’t care that much. The cold air that blows in only bothers him a little.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That is the price that a king has to pay, right? This is the price you pay for royalty. For being a king. For getting a crown put on your head and to keep it shining in the darkness of the castle.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The price of being a traitor is even higher. The price is losing your friends, nearly losing your life, being marked as a piece of scum and sent away.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But he had known this when he accepted the deal with Dream, when he had shook his hand in the darkness of the night and gave him a smile.</span>
</p><p class="p2">“Pleasure doing business with you.” She had said, and Dream had given her a smile in return.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And with you as well. Once you get them in there, we’ll handle it, and I’ll give you your crown and royalty soon enough.” Dream had said, and she had smiled at him once more.</span>
</p><p class="p2">Now, they regretted their decision. Now, they wish that they had not done that deal, wish that they had no betrayed their friends, their only family.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She wished that she had not betrayed the only people who had ever seemed to accept her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">(But the pressing of the button and the grin on his face when his glasses had slipped and his eyes had glowed bright as he had said “It was never meant to be.” was still the only part he truly remembered, the part that stuck in his mind and made him smile even when he was sad about everything else.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But it was too late to reverse this decision, it was too late to stop everything else.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She was stuck with their decision and there was nothing that they could do about it.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>@dreamwastakcn on tumblr</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>